After a new vehicle is delivered to a customer, it is sometimes desirable to update software therein used by the electronic vehicle modules. In some instances, a software update may be received at the vehicle wirelessly via a remotely located computer server when the vehicle is a wireless subscriber (e.g., is associated with a wireless service agreement). However, when the vehicle is not a subscriber (or e.g., when the agreement lapses), software updates may be missed and not received. Assuming the agreement is later renewed, new software updates may be wirelessly provided to the vehicle. However, these newer updates may be incompatible with the electronic vehicle modules without first installing one or more updates missed during the interim (i.e., during the period of non-subscribership). Therefore, there is a need for a process to receive and install any missed interim updates before installing the newer updates.